


[podfic] Concerning Dairy

by dance4thedead



Category: Captain America (Movies)
Genre: Audio Format: MP3, Audio Format: Streaming, But not by any of the characters here, Captain America: The First Avenger, M/M, Metaphors, Period-Typical Homophobia, Podfic, Podfic Length: 0-10 Minutes
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-04-29
Updated: 2020-04-29
Packaged: 2021-02-23 02:09:37
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 7
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23904061
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/dance4thedead/pseuds/dance4thedead
Summary: Jacques tells a story about cows around the campfire. The Howlies come to an unspoken agreement about livestock (it's not about livestock). Steve and Bucky are oblivious idiots who excel at metaphorical mooing.PODFICofConcerning Dairyby schweinsty.
Relationships: James "Bucky" Barnes/Steve Rogers
Comments: 6
Kudos: 20





	[podfic] Concerning Dairy

**Author's Note:**

  * Inspired by [Concerning Dairy](https://archiveofourown.org/works/4955629) by [schweinsty](https://archiveofourown.org/users/schweinsty/pseuds/schweinsty). 



[ Download this podfic](https://www.dropbox.com/s/qs831874qn7ae1v/ConcerningDairy.mp3?dl=0).

  
04:24 - 3.66MB  
  



End file.
